


True Love's Piss

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Accidents, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Gueira wets the bed during sex and Meis discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	True Love's Piss

“Meis...Meis…” Gueira pants into the pillow, too blissed out to say anything but his boyfriend’s name.

God...his  _ boyfriend. _ The feeling of belonging to each other is still new and exciting; it’s not like their new status— _ dating _ —had changed their relationship at all, but Gueira still melts whenever he thinks about it. 

He hasn’t got much else to think about right now, not when Meis is gripping him by the hips and pushing his cock deeper inside with every thrust. Neither of them had planned to take it this far, but the transition from making out on the couch to Meis pinning Gueira face-down on the bed had happened so quickly and felt so right. 

Despite Meis’ rough handling, he still whispers encouragements into Gueira’s ear. He fucks Gueira harder and harder until Gueira can’t even form Meis’ name on his lips, instead dissolving into tiny moans and pathetic whines as arousal reaches a boiling point inside of him.

Gueira is so close, but he clings tightly to his last thread of control. He’s never felt so warm and wanted, never knew he could feel so full and loved. He thinks he could stay like this forever, if not for his body’s increasingly desperate biological needs. 

It had taken him too long to realize just how badly he’d had to piss. He’d been too eager to have Meis inside him for the first time. Relieving himself first hadn’t crossed his mind. But it’s fine—he can hold it until they’re done, which won’t be long, considering Meis’ staggered breaths and erratic thrusts. Gueira smirks into the pillow; to think Meis is losing control because of  _ him _ ...it sends hot chills throughout his whole body. 

A harsh bite to Gueira’s shoulder makes the tension within him snap and  _ oh _ ,  _ god _ , he’s cumming hard with a guttural shout. Meis fucks him through it, hitting the sweet spot that Gueira had never been able to find on his own. His orgasm seems to last forever, endlessly spilling onto the sheets. 

All of a sudden, Meis stops moving. The stillness allows Gueira’s mind just enough time to think, and he realizes in terror that he isn’t cumming, he’s...

“Babe, hey,” Meis says, concern in his voice. “Gueira? Are you still with me?”

Gueira props himself up on stiff elbows and dares to peek down at himself...and at the soiled sheets tinted pale yellow. A flash of panic strikes him like a punch to the gut. He struggles out of Meis’ grasp, wincing when Meis pulls out. 

“Fuck, uh, Meis, I...” Gueira splutters. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Wait!” Meis calls after him when Gueira leaps off the bed and bolts straight to the bathroom. He slams the door and locks it, then sinks to the floor and hugs his knees to his chest. 

“Gueira!” he hears Meis’ muffled voice through the door, but he can’t reply. He can hardly breathe through the intensity of his sobbing, as dread and shame paralyze his body. Shit, things had been going so well. He’d just had the best sex of his life with the person he loves the most, and he’d gone and fucked it up. Meis must think he’s disgusting. He should have said something, should’ve stopped and taken a break, but no, he’d ruined their whole night and now Meis will never want to touch him again. 

Gueira doesn’t know how long he’s been curled up and crying on the bathroom floor. He fears every second that goes by, knowing Meis is still out there waiting for Gueira to come out so he can scold him. Or maybe Meis is gone. Maybe he’d packed his shit and left. Gueira wouldn’t blame him if he had, but he doesn’t want to find out. 

Then comes a knock on the door, just three gentle taps of knuckles on wood. 

“Gueira,” Meis says softly, “please come out.”

“No, go away,” Gueira chokes out, his own words stabbing into his heart. 

“Can I come in, then?”

Gueira thinks about it. He doesn’t answer; he can’t vocalize that he doesn’t want Meis to see him like this, but after a moment he unlocks the door and lets it open just a crack. His heart aches when he looks up through blurry eyes and sees the soft, worried expression on Meis’ face. 

“You aren’t mad?” Gueira asks, disbelieving. 

“No, what? Why would I be mad?” Meis squeezes through the crack in the door and sits with his back against the tub. He’d thrown on a loose shirt and boxers, but he still shivers when his back touches the porcelain. “It...happens.”

“Does it?” Gueira scoffs. 

“I don’t know,” Meis admits with a sheepish smile, “but it’s okay.”

“...Is it?” Gueira asks, honestly this time. He wipes the tears and snot from his face and snorts loudly to clear his airway. “You don’t hate me for it?”

Meis looks at him, bewildered. After a short pause, he scoots to sit next to Gueira and puts an arm around his shoulders. 

Gueira shivers and leans against Meis’ side, instinctively seeking warmth. 

“You really think I’d hate you for something like that?” Meis nuzzles his hair and laughs. “Idiot.”

“Well, it’s gross, and embarrassing, so, yeah...”

“Would it help if I said I didn’t mind it? I thought it was, uh, kinda, uh...” Meis looks away, his cheeks flushing, “kinda cute, actually.”

“Dude! Stop making fun of me,” Gueira whines, turning his head to hide his face in Meis’ neck. 

“I’m not. I’m serious, babe. You’re adorable.” 

“Y-yeah, whatever, man…” Gueira is burning up all over again. Being praised for doing something so foul feels...strangely satisfying in ways he’ll have to explore later. 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Meis loops an arm under Gueira’s and together they rise to stand on wobbly legs. “I’ve already changed the sheets.”

“No way! I would’ve cleaned that up—”

“You were sulking in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. It would have soaked into the bed if I hadn’t done it.”

Gueira can’t see, but he imagines Meis rolling his eyes. He just groans and lets Meis lead him back to the bedroom, where he collapses onto the bed just in time for the adrenaline crash to hit, leaving his body weak and his brain empty. He lets Meis wrap his arms around him from behind and sighs in the comfort of the embrace. 

“Hey,” Meis whispers. Gueira can feel Meis’ warm breath against the back of his neck when Meis laughs. “Let’s do it in the shower next time.”

Gueira smashes his face into the pillow and yells.


End file.
